


Bedtime Stories

by capt_eli



Series: Bright Eyes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_eli/pseuds/capt_eli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One more, please, Vossler, just one!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

“Okay, it’s bed time now.” Vossler tucked a dark strand of hair behind Lucette’s ear. The girl opened her eyes wider and grabbed her brother’s hand.

“Tell another story!”

Vossler gently tugged his hand out of her grip and pulled the blanket up to her chin. “I already told you one and now you need to go to sleep.” He leaned down to kiss her hair and she threw her arms around his neck. When he sat up, she didn’t let go and Vossler ended up pulling her half out of bed and half into his lap.

“Lucette.”

“I’m not letting go ever unless you tell another story,” she declared.

Vossler sighed heavily. “Alright, fine. I’m going to bed. ‘Night, Lulu.” He stood and let her dangle from her hold around his neck. Lucette giggled madly, swinging as Vossler tried to walk, until he scooped her up and took her weight off his neck. She pulled back to look him in the eye and saw him smiling. “One more, please, Vossler, just one!”

Vossler seemed to think very hard about her proposition and finally said, “Okay, just one.”

Lucette squeezed his neck again. “Thank you.”

Vossler carried his sister back to her bed and tucked her in again before laying down as best as he could in the small space next to her. Lucette got comfortable and closed her eyes, letting Vossler comb his fingers through her hair. “Alright, this story is about a big wyrm that terrorized a little village and the princess that saved them…”


End file.
